Events in people's lives are one of the most popular motivations for capturing digital imagery. An event is an activity of common interest to one or more people that has a finite time duration occurring at one or more geographic locations. An event may be defined by, among other things, its unique combination of time, place, or participants. Events may be planned in advance or spontaneously occur. Some events may be recurring. People use digital content captured at private as well as public gatherings to relive memories and share experiences with others. Combining digital content from a plurality of event participants generates a richer experience when reliving an event.
At present, digital images and videos captured at events with digital still cameras, cell phones, video cameras and other random access digital capture devices are often shared between event participants using internet websites. These websites provide services such as online content storage, blogging areas, digital image print fulfillment, photo albums, CDs, and DVDs. Participants upload their digital content to the online website and organize the content into collections based on the events in which the content was captured. The collections, often called albums, are then proactively shared with others that attended the event by sending email invitations containing an event specific web address to those specified by the content owner. One example of this type of system is the Kodak EasyShare™ Gallery website, which requires knowing the email address of each event attendee.
While the above-described processes for organizing and sharing digital imagery are useful and effective, such processes can be improved.